Cyan Exorcist Rewritten
by trickyfoxzorua7
Summary: Re-written version of my old fanfiction "Cyan Exorcist" that i decided to stop writing. Summary Inside


**Note: ****This is a re-written version of my fanfiction "Cyan Exorcist" I am mainly re-writing it cause writing Character inserts are a bit difficult. So this fanfiction "Cyan Exorcist Re-Written" will not be exactly like the manga or the anime. It'll be different. **

**Don't worry, For those who read my previous fanfiction, I did not really change Nao's personality! And those who want to know what Nao looks like send me a message. I will send you a link of what she looks like since i drew her in my free time.  
**

**I will also add in a few parts with Nao's grandparents Takayuki and Chiharu, along with her father (still thinking of which demon he should be...but he wont appear till later on in the story) as well as some appearances of Nao's mother Mitsuru. Nao also has a new familiar but I am figuring out what kind of familiar it should be. **

**Also this is a NaoxBon, and a NaoxAmaimon fanfiction. Since in my previous fanfiction people seemed to like the relationship Nao had with both Bon and Amaimon. **

**Summary: Nao Kuroda is just your average 16 year old girl, well if you don't count the fact that she is in fact a demon. Wanting to become just like her mother, Nao transfers to True Cross Academy waiting for the day when she is strong enough to kill her father who had no interest in raising her. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Nao glared at herself in the mirror after putting on the True Cross Academy uniform. It wasn't exactly her style, especially the ribbon tied nicely around her neck.

"I look completely ridiculous!" Nao said to herself crossing her arms. "A tie would look ten times cooler than this stupid ribbon!" she muttered to herself pulling at the ribbon tied around her neck.

"Don't be silly sweetheart" Nao's grandmother Chiharu said "you look very beautiful" she said smiling at her one and only grandchild. "You look very much like your mother when she was your age" she added.

"Really?" Nao asked as she looked at herself in the mirror once more. '_there's no way I'd look anything like mom...I'm not as beautiful as she was_' she thought as she turned her head a bit to move stray strands of hair that were in the way of her bright blue-green eyes.

Chiharu walked up to Nao and adjusted her ribbon. "you should be glad that Mr. Pheles decided to let you transfer to True Cross Academy" she said with a smile "I suppose he saw something interesting in you"

"Is that so?" Nao asked as she played with a few strands of her shoulder length dark purple hair. '_Knowing that crazy idiot he is most likely planning something..._' she thought as she grabbed her cellphone putting it in the pocket of her pink skirt.

"Nao, Mephisto's here to pick you up" Nao's grandfather Takayuki said. Turning to look at his granddaughter, his eyes widened as he saw so much of his daughter in Nao.

"M'kay" Nao said picking up a suitcase full of clothes and her video games as well as her short bladed Katana that was always placed at the side of her bed. "You guys are going to send me the rest of my stuff right?" she asked looking at her grandparents.

Chiharu nodded "of course dear" she said.

"And will you guys be fine without me?" Nao asked.

"Nao my dear, you worry to much" Takayuki said patting his granddaughter's shoulder. "we'll be just fine" he told her in a soft tone.

Nao gave her grandfather a worried look. She deeply cared for her two elderly "parents" especially since they were the only ones who seemed to love her for who she was, even if she was considered a monster or a demon. "If you say so...but if something happens please call okay?"

Takayuki and Chiharu nodded.

"Of course, now hurry up, you don't want to keep Mephisto waiting" Takayuki said giving his granddaughter a soft push out of her bedroom door.

"Okay" Nao said. She turned to her grandparents once more. "I'll give you a call when I arrive!" she said. "...Bye" she said as she turned around running down the stairs and out the door only to see a long pink limousine. "You never seem to surprise me Mephisto" Nao said.

Mephisto smiled putting an arm around Nao's shoulder "Glad you finally changed your mind" he said as he pushed Nao into the pink limousine.

Nao looked at Mephisto "Well it's not like I had a choice" Nao muttered under her breath. "It was this or some other school which wasn't as interesting as your school" she stated as she let the limousine driver grab her two suit cases putting it in the trunk. "Besides...I did say I wanted to become more like my mom right?"

"Ah yeah you did mention that" Mephisto said nodding his head. "By the way, make sure when we get there, that no one sees that tail of yours okay?" he asked as he pointed at Nao's tail.

Nao nodded "Well yeah...those exorcists would most likely kill me if they found out" she said "by the way if your an exorcist, why didn't you kill me off when you had the chance?"

Mephisto smiled "That my dear Nao is because your my adorable little sister!"

Nao slightly laughed. "You're still calling me your little sister?" she asked crossing her arms. "I mean sure you and I have been close since I was about five years old...but why did you not kill me back then...and don't tell me cause i'm your cute little sister" she said giving Mephisto a serious look.

"You'll figure it out someday my dear" Mephisto said as he turned his head to look out the window.

Letting out a sigh Nao looked down at her Katana which was leaning up against her leg. "Alright..." she said. "Though I'm guessing it has to do with my good for nothing father" she muttered under her breath.

Looking out the window, Nao's jaw dropped seeing how huge True Cross Academy was "Whoa...I didn't think it'd be this large" she said.

Mephisto lifted an eyebrow and smiled "Lets just hope you wont get lost" he said as he remembered how upset Nao always got when she got lost and would usually start to cry.

Nao blushed "D-Don't tell me your remembering all those times I would cry when I got lost..."

Smirking, Mephisto nodded "You were so cute back then...always crying and running towards me when you were lost" he said as he patted Nao's head.

Nao blushed "I-I knew it!" she stuttered. Both embarrassed and irritated, she crossed her arms and looked away from Mephisto. She hated on how Mephisto would often bring up the fact that she was a crybaby when she was a kid. "I-I wont cry just cause i'm lost! I'm not a kid anymore"

Mephisto smiled "I see...well now that we're here..." he said pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket "here's the dorm where you will be staying at..." he said "it's an old dorm and it only has two other residents in there...you'll get along with both of them since you three have a lot more in common than you know" he said with a smile. "and tomorrow you will start attending classes" he said once again putting his hand in his pocket pulling out a golden key. "This is the key to the school" he said "If you use it on any door it will allow you to access the school by using any door at any time"

"Alright" Nao said putting the key in the pocket of her skirt. "Hey if class doesn't start till tomorrow why did you tell me to put my uniform on?" she asked looking at the older man.

Mephisto smirked "I wanted to see how cute you were" he teased as he turned around "Later princess!" he said getting back into the limo.

Nao stood in the middle of the street, her two suitcases by her side with a blank look on her face "But where the hell is my dorm!" she yelled on the top of her lungs "Dammit Mephisto!" she said as she grabbed her suit cases. "Leave it to Mephisto to leave me stranded in the middle of the street with no clue how to get to my dorm!" she muttered rolling her blue-green colored eyes.

She looked down at the piece of paper Mephisto had given her, she turned the paper around to see if there was some sort of map on how to get her to the dorms which to her surprise was nicely drawn onto the small slip. "Alright..." she said as she began to study the nicely drawn map. She began walking strait, turning left, then making a right turn then continuing to walk strait. Looking up she saw an old dorm "Ah here it is..." she said as she opened the door and entered the dorm. "He wasn't kidding when he said it was old"

Walking down the hallway Nao searched for the dorm room 603. "600...601...602...ah there it is" she said as she looked at the door in front of her with the number "603". Opening the door Nao saw that the room she would be living in was nicely cleaned up for her as well as a few boxes full of all her things.

Nao sighed as she let her tail go free. "Since no one else but me and those two other guys live here I can finally stop hiding my tail" she said to herself while unpacking her things. She placed all her clothes in the small storage area under her bed, placed her books and manga on the bookshelves which were located on the wall, her and Video games as well as her video game consoles in the little storage units in her desk.

"That just about does it with all my stuff" she said after making her bed and throwing her stuffed animals on the futon.

Just around the time she got into her pajamas, she heard a knock on the door "in a minute!" Nao said as she slipped on her white tank top and her black pajama shorts. She opened the door to see two teens around her age. One with pointy ears like hers, and one with glasses "You guys must be those two that Mephisto told me about right?" Nao asked.

The pointy eared boy nodded "Yeah..." he said. He peeked into Nao's room seeing all the cool stuff Nao had in her room.

"Nii-san you shouldn't be peeking into a girl's room like that" the one with the glasses said.

"Nah it's fine" Nao said "Would you two like to come in?" she asked opening the door up a bit more so the two could come into her room. "By the way I'm Kuroda Nao" she said with a smile.

"Okumura Rin...and this is my brother Yukio" Rin said introducing him and his brother.

Nao smiled "Rin and Yukio okay...got it!"

"Mephisto said you have a few things in common with me right?" Rin asked pointing down at Nao's dark purple tail.

"Ah crap my tail!" Nao said "Uh...i guess you can say that...though I dont understand what he meant by that cause he wouldn't really tell me" she added as she looked down at her purple tail.

Yukio chuckled "Yeah...Sir Pheles does not really explain himself clearly" he said.

"heh you could say that again...I've known the idiot for almost 11 years now and I still dont understand him" Nao said sitting down on her bed and letting out a sigh. "By the way what exactly did he mean by us having a few things in common anyways?"

Rin sighed allowing his tail to go free. He then looked at Yukio who decided to explain how Satan was their father and how Rin got all Satan's powers while he was just a human.

"Well that explains everything" Nao said. "Though I'm not Satan's kid or anything but I do know my father works for Satan...well that's the only thing I know about that so called father of mine..." she said letting out a sigh.

"Oh..." Yukio said. "By the way Kuroda-san...if you ever need help we're right next door" he told her giving her a kind smile.

Smiling, Nao sat up and looked at Rin and Yukio "Thanks" she said.

"Well I suppose we should get back to our room...you must be tired from the drive here and unpacking all your stuff" Yukio said.

"Alright" Nao said.

Rin smiled "See ya tomorrow Nao!" he said.

Nao nodded "Yeah, By the way thanks for coming by to introduce yourselves..." Nao said smiling at the two "Makes me happy to know that there's someone out there that's like me"

"Same here" Rin said.

"Come on Nii-san we should let Kuroda-san get some sleep" Yukio told his older brother as he dragged Rin out of Nao's room.

Nao closed the door and then got into bed. "Well...I guess I should probably get to bed..." she said turning the lights off and getting into bed only to hear her phone vibrate on her desk. Reaching for her cellphone she saw that Mephisto had sent her around 10 texts within the past two hours.

Most of Mephisto's texts were asking if she found her way to the dorm, and if she had met the two other people living in the dorm as well as if she cried if she got lost.

Letting out a sigh, Nao replied to one of the texts.

_Yeah dont worry I didn't cry and I didn't get_

_ lost your directions were easy to understand _

_ Thanks for your concern!_

_ ~Nao_

Pressing the send button Nao put her cellphone on the "Silent" option so she could not hear anything while she slept. She turned to her side facing the wall and closed her eyes.

* * *

Okay Done with Chapter 1.

I know it's short (only being 6 pages, 5 1/2 pages being the actual chapter) I decided to make the chapters a bit short making the story longer.

Anyways I hope you guys enjoy reading this! IF you guys have any ideas for future chapters, please send me your ideas.


End file.
